Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights
AbananzerGoode485's movie-spoof of 2002 film, "Eight Crazy Nights". Coming to Youtube on December 16, 2016. Cast: *Davey Stone - Paddington Bear *The Chinese Waiter - Timon (The Lion King) *The Homeless Guy - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The Police Officers - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) *Old Lady - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Guy who get Charlie Horsed - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Judge - Goofy (Disney) *Whitey Duvall - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Security Guard - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jennifer Friedman - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Benjamin Friedman - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Young Davey Stone - Little Bear (Old Bear) *Young Jennifer Friedman - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Davey's Father - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Davey's Mother - Nellie the Elephant *Young Whitey Duvall - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Mayor Stuey Duhy - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Lady's that passed Davey Stone as themselves *Mrs. Selman - Elsa (Frozen) *Eleanore Duvall - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Construction Workers - SpongeBob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Guy Playing Basketball #1 - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Guy With The Sweaty Jockstraps - Winston (Oliver and Company) *Guy Playing Basketball #2 - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *The Hot Line Lady - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *The Mayor's Wife - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Baby Eleanore Duvall - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Rabbi Fliegel - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Eli Wolstan - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bus Driver - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Donald Hardy - Grover (Sesame Street) *Tom Baltezor - Scar (The Lion King) *Cowboy - Count Duckula *Sunday Football Guy - Berk (The Trap Door) *High Scool Lady - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Young High School Lady - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Whitey's Mother - Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Guy With The 34th Path - Morshu (Link: The Faces of Evil) *Guy With The 33rd Path - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) Scenes: #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 1 - Welcome To Dukesberry/"Paddington Bear's Song" #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 2 - Paddington Bear's Trial/At The Game #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 3 - At The Mall #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 4 - Paddington Bear and Rolf meets Rapunzel and Christopher Robin/Paddington Bear's Childhood Memory #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 5 - Paddington Bear meets Human Kuzco/"The Patch Song" #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 6 - The Infamous Peanut Brittle Incident/Paddington Bear Gets Stuck #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 7 - A Bunch Of Bear's Help Out/Ariel Was Worried #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 8 - Rolf Gets A Port-A-Potty Ride #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 9 - Rolf Teaches Paddington Bear and Christopher Robin The Basics/Paddington Bear Takes The Bet #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 10 - Cuties Vs. Uglys (Part 1) #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 11 - Cuties Vs. Uglys (Part 2)/Rapunzel Picks Up Christopher Robin #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 12 - "Long Ago"/Paddington Bear's Trailer Gets Caught On Fire #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 13 - Rapunzel Meets Paddington Bear/"Technical Foul" #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 14 - Rolf Talks About Paddington Bear's Childhood #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 15 - A Sad Ending/Paddington Bear Started To Snap #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 16 - Getting Ready For The Banquet/"Invention Song" #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 17 - At The Banquet/Paddington Bear Hitches a Ride on Casey Jr. #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 18 - Human Kusco's Joke/Paddington Bear's Decisione #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 19 - Paddington Bear Gives Himself a Wedgie/Scar Wins The Patch #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 20 - Paddington Bear's Parting Woods Of Wisdom/"Bum Biddy" #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 21 - Paddington Bear Talks To The Mall/The Grand Finale #Paddington Bear's Eight Crazy Nights Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Eight Crazy Nights (2002) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games/CD-i Used: *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to the Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *The Lion King (1994) *Sesame Street (1969) *Follow That Bird (1985) *123 Sesame Street (1999) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Classic Mickey Mouse Shorts *Classic Goofy Shorts *Classic Donald Duck Shorts *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) *Dexter's Laboratory *Link: The Faces of Evil *Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon *The Trap Door *Super Mario Bros. *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *The Wombles *Nellie the Elephant *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Robin Hood (1973) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Frozen (2013) *Ed Edd n Eddy *Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Little Bear *Count Duckula *Thumbelina (1994) Gallery: Tumblr lugetgxlVz1r5jl7oo1 400.jpg|Paddington Bear as Davey Stone Timon the lion king.png|Timon as the Chinese Waiter Robinhooddisneyscreencaps.com4019.jpg|Prince John as the Homeless Guy Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as The Police Officers Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Old Lady Dex dexter 174x252.png|Dexter as Guy who get Charlie Horsed Goofy outfit (2013).png|Goofy as The Judge Rolf.jpg|Rolf as Whitey Duvall Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Security Guard Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Jennifer Friedman Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Benjamin Friedman Littlebearpencil.png|Little Bear as Young Davey Stone Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Young Jennifer Friedman Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Davey's Father Nellie.jpg|Nellie the Elephant as Davey's Mother Sherman-1.png|Sherman as Young Whitey Duvall Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Mayor Stuey Duhy NEWElsaPose.png|Elsa as Mrs. Selman NEW Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Eleanore Duvall Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png|SpongeBob Patrick spongebob squarepants.png|and Patrick as Construction Workers Plankton spongebob squarepants.png|Plankton as Guy Playing Basketball #1 Oliverandcompany 1137.jpg|Winston as Guy With The Sweaty Jockstraps 300px-Oscar the Grouch 3.jpg|Oscar the Grouch as Guy Playing Basketball #2 Mrs Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as The Hot Line Lady CDi Link - Faces of Evil Help 002 0001.jpg|Link as The Mayor's Wife Buzz Lightyear Animated.png|Buzz Lightyear as Rabbi Fliegel Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Eli Wolstan NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Bus Driver Grover.jpg|Grover as Donald Hardy Scar.png|Scar as Tom Baltezor Count Duckula.jpg|Count Duckula as Cowboy Berk.jpg|Berk as Sunday Football Guy Princess Alice .jpg|Aice as High School Lady Dex deedee 174x252.png|Dee Dee as Young High School Lady Dibujo171,1.jpg|Charlotte La Bouff as Whitey's Mother MMMMMM.jpg|Morshu as Guy With The 34th Path Bowser super mario.png|Bowser as Guy With The 33rd Path Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:AbananzerGoode485 Category:Eight Crazy Nights Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Vimeo Category:Dailymotion Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs